Second Chances
by Apocalyptic-Ink
Summary: The Summerset Shadows are back, and they bring with them the means to destroy all of Tamriel and rebirth it under their own leadership: The Neocresis. A powerful tome filled with spells and rituals of the black arts. With the Thalmor at their backs, a Khajiit and her companion must stop them before they end what's left of Skyrim. (Rated T for gore and some language)
1. Second Chances

**A/N: Okay, so this story is sort of a spin-off of what happens after the Thieves Guild questline. My original purpose was just writing a story for my character (Aera) and my friends (Lynne), but it turned out alright, so I decided to start posting it for what ever reason. **

**The story follows my OC's, and there is NO SLASH - They are just friends. There may be hints of "player romance" later on, and Lynne IS married, so there is that aspect... but this was written to be more of an adventure story. A dark adventure story, but an adventure nonetheless. **

**After completing the "main plot" I may move on to other "mini-adventures" but they will all relate to the original storyline. Also note, I have about 10 chapters written down, I am just in the process of typing them up, so that is where any delay is coming from. **

**I am also simultaneously working on another OC-based story following a different character, which should be up once I get enough written. **

**This is my first fanfiction, but not my first story, or my first time writing, so let me know how it goes, and if you spot any grammatical errors or bullshit like that. :) I appreciate your feedback!**

* * *

She shut the door to Breezehome gently, blocking out the chill from outside. Aera was drained. She had been out exploring earlier that day and found a prize elk which she had chased nearly all the way to Rorikstead. She had returned just as the sun was setting behind Dragonsreach.

"Lydia!" She called out. "I'm back!" A Nord woman wearing iron armor with long dark hair stepped out from the enchanting room in the back. "Good to see you again, my Thane," She said with a smile. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just some mead is fine." Aera replied, careful not to sit on her grey-and-white-striped tail as she took a seat at the table resting her head on her arms.

"Here you are, my Thane." Lydia said, setting down a bottle of Honningbrew Mead on the wooden table.

"I told you to stop calling me that. You don't have to point out that I am your Thane every time you see me." Aera said bluntly, raising her head to look at the Nord.

"Yes, my Thane."

Aera groaned inwardly and slammed her head back on the table. _Lydia may be nice, _she thought. _But she is as oblivious as a horker on skooma. _She downed the bottle and stood up from the table. "I'm going to bed now, so Lydia," The Nord looked up. "Stay in _your _room tonight. I have to get up early to ride to Riften."

"As you wish, my Thane." Lydia responded in her usual tone. Aera headed up to her room, shut and locked the door, and collapsed on the thick pile of furs on her bed. She was asleep instantly.

Aera woke with the sun the next day, for it was just peaking over the Jerall Mountains when she mounted her dapple grey mare outside of Whiterun. She had a long way to go if she was to reach Riften by tomorrow evening. She clicked her horse onward and set off east. Aera had gotten a letter from Brynjolf telling her about a new recruit he had picked up. Apparently she was very skilled in their business, and Aera figured it was her right as guild master to come and meet her in person.

Finally she arrived at Riften's wooden gates. After stabling her horse, she headed inside. The weather here in the Rift was warmer than in the permafrost of Whiterun Hold. Trash and beggars littered every corner, and people talked in hushed tones. The people here were as shrouded in shadow and secrets as the ratway. Riften was a dangerous place, but it was home to her.

The Bee and Barb was busy tonight, and when she passed it, she heard the cheerful songs and chants of the drunken city-folk echoing out through an open window. The warm glow of light that spilled out onto the street was beckoning, but none of that concerned her at the moment. She kept to her path and headed straight for the Thieves Guild's secret entrance. The graves leered at her as she pressed the button engraved into the casket, and waited for the stone slab to slide back, revealing the rickety ladder to the Cistern.

Ever since she had taken over after Mercer's demise, the guild had been better than ever. More and more people were recruiting and their name was becoming more and more known – and feared. "Just like the glory days," Karliah had told her one day when she came to visit. She didn't show up often, but was still a strong friend and ally. However the Cistern was becoming more crowded and people were often surprised when the found out they took their orders from a Khajiit.

The cistern was busy tonight with thieves going about their business; some getting ready for bed, others packing up for an evening of robbery. She looked around for Brynjolf, but not sensing his boisterous personality, she assumed he must be in the Flagon. He must be hanging around with Delvin, and that man was harder to hide than a Mammoth with all the noise he made.

When Aera entered the Ragged Flagon, she was assaulted by a large, furry, copper object. Looking down, she was met with bright golden eyes to rival her ice-blue ones. "'Ello Aera!" Chirped the young Khajiit with a smile.

"Hello Kashira," Aera said ruffling the cats' fur. Kashira's mother had died when she was young, and without a known father, she wandered around for a while because the orphanage wouldn't take her. Eventually she turned to stealing, and that's when the Guild found her and took her in. Upon meeting another Khajiit, the two became instant friends. Aera gave her a quick hug before Kashira scampered off. From the other side of the pub, she heard a deep throaty laugh. Her eyes found Brynjolf and Delvin holding each other up from fear of falling over due to their laughter and inebriation. Aera made her way through the crowd and approached the two men.

"…And he said, 'That's not a horker, that's my _wife_!'" Brynjolf said as she walked up. Delvin burst into another bought of laugher, his over flowing mug threatening to spill onto a nearby Vex at any moment. She scowled at the men and scooted her bar stool further away from them. Aera cleared her throat and Brynjolf looked up. "Oi lass!" He slurred. "Care to join me for a pint?" He waved a Vekel for another round. She sighed.

"Not this time Brynjolf, I'm her on account of this new recruit you've told me so much about?" Next to him, Delvin let out a loud, obtrusive belch. Brynjolf looked at her confused for a moment. "Oh, you must mean Lynne! She's a fire that one! She's over there, if you seek a chat with 'er."

Aera thanked him, as much as you can thank a drunk for anything, and headed in the direction he pointed. Most of the people here she knew, but it had been such a long time since her last visit, that there were quite a few unfamiliar faces. It took her awhile, but after asking around, she approached a table in the back. There were only two occupants; a Woodelf She knew to be Feyleen, and this supposed "Lynne".

She tapped the shoulder of the red-headed Breton woman who turned to smirk at her, emerald eyes gleaming. Clearly this woman had drunk a pint too many.

"Hey there," She said with an evil grin. "You lost or something?"

Feyleen looked up with a start and whispered quickly to her friend who she was walking to. Lynne waved her off with a scoff. "Guildmaster?! This mangy cat? There's no way!"

Aera's ears flattened against her head and a low growl escaped her throat. "Feyleen, could you leave us for a moment?" The elf woman gave her friend a quick concerned glance before departing, leaving the two alone. Lynne stood from her chair, wobbled a little, and looked Aera right in the eye.

"I'm assuming you're Lynne?" Aera asked. The Breton smirked.

"The one and only!"

"Brynjolf told me you were a prodigy – I'm not feeling it." Aera said. Being a Khajiit, she was of shorter stature, but Bretons were only just as tall, so she was able to glare into Lynne's eyes as she spoke; something she took great pleasure in.

"In fact," Aera continued. "He even wrote a letter to me – two whole sheets of parchment – saying I should come down to meet you in person."

Lynne thought about that for a moment. "Why would he do that?" she asked.

"Because I am the Guildmaster and it is my –"Aera didn't get to finish her sentence before Lynne started laughing.

"You _really_ think you're the Guildmaster, don't you?" She doubled over with laughter.

Aera was on her last nerve with this woman. She took a deep breath and calmed down. The last thing she wanted to do was look unprofessional. Aera straightened up and spoke, calm and clear.

"I don't _think _I'm the Guildmaster, I _know _I'm the Guildmaster. And you should too by now. You're obviously drunk. I'm hoping by morning you'll come around, otherwise you're _out._"

Lynne had stopped laughing.

"I don't tolerate idiots in my guild." Aera sent a sharp look at Brynjolf and Delvin, still chortling on the other side of the room. She paused, then marched out of the Flagon, fuming, leaving silence in her wake. Almost immediately after she shut the door, the noise level went right back up. She sank down on the nearest bed and buried her face in the pillow. She was furious with this new-comer, and had absolutely no idea how someone like that could get into the Guild, let alone how to deal with her. Aera sighed and rolled over on the heard bed. She shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Maven's Request

When Aera woke, sunlight was streaming in through the hole in the Cistern's ceiling, illuminating the dust drifting lazily through the stale air. All around her, thieves were bustling about, getting dressed and having breakfast. She sat up and stretched.

"Good morning Guildmaster." A voice said. Looking up, she saw a fair-skinned, Imperial woman with silver hair walking past her bed.

"Good morning Vex." Aera replied.

Vex slowed, and finally stopped before turning around and giving Aera a look.

"You should talk to her." She said.

Aera looked up bleary-eyed. "Who? Lynne? Why should I? She's probably drunk again…"

Vex raised a pale eyebrow at her. "She's not usually drunk. Had a good day I guess, and wanted to celebrate. In fact, she's in the Flagon right now, just so you know." Vex turned, and left Aera staring and a blank, dusty wall. Finally she stood and walked into the Flagon, head held high. Sitting on one of the bar stools chugging down a flagon, was Lynne. Aera walked up slowly and sat down next to her.

"Morning." She said quietly.

"Mornin'." Lynne grumbled back.

"How are you feeling?"

The Breton smiled into her mug. "Not as good as I was last night." She looked up. "What do you want?" Aera smiled and tapped the counter for a drink.

"I thought we could try again. Last night you weren't at your best, and I believe in second chances."

Lynne chuckled. "That tends to happen when I drink. Sorry if I did anything you consider morally wrong, that's happened before."

Aera thought about what on earth this woman could have done that someone considered morally wrong, but dropped the thought quickly. "So how are you feeling? Not too hung-over I hope?" She asked.

The Breton shook her head. "I know how to hold my liquor." She replied, red curls bouncing.

"Aera!" A deep, accented voice yelled at her from across the Flagon. Delvin came running up to her, panting. He doubled over and held out a folded piece of parchment to her.

"This came for you, urgent letter from Maven Black-Briar." He wheezed.

Aera snatched the letter out of his hand and scanned it quickly. "Sorry ladies, I have to go. It seems Maven wishes to speak with me." She stood up, grabbed her things, and rushed out of the Flagon.

Once she had snuck out of the Guild, Aera headed up to Mistveil Keep. When she entered, the hall was bustling. Guards were shouting orders, and men and mer alike were speeding around in a blind panic. Maven herself was sitting in her throne massaging her temples while her son, Hemming, badgered her with information.

Maven looked up at her approach. "Ah, I'm glad to see someone can follow simple instructions around here."

"What exactly is going on?" Aera asked.

"There's been a break it. Someone has stolen the Neocresis."

Aera was confused. "Is that . . . a sword, or something?"

"No, it's a tome, actually." She responded. "It is ancient and has been in my family for many generations. I never touched it, but I know it is a dangerous book. It holds all sorts of dark rituals and magic. It is said to hold the door to our end, and the key to our future. But it is impossible to open, there is a lock, but no key."

"Then it sounds to me like I just need to fetch this book and return it."

"Not exactly. I said there wasn't a key because there isn't, at least, not a physical key. The only way it will open is when it senses the world is ready."

Aera was more worried now.

"There's more," Maven continued. "The other day, I went to deposit some things in the safe, and . . ." She sighed. "There isn't a way to put this so I don't sound like a madwoman, but I believe the book is alive somehow. It was glowing and . . . whispering, it seemed like. I didn't understand what it was saying, some language I don't recognize. But I fear it may be ready."

"Ready?" Aera asked. "Ready for what?"

"Ready to open."

Aera stood in silence. No one said anything.

Maven spoke. "I have reason to believe the Summerset Shadows are behind this. Possibly the Thalmor, if you follow the chain back enough."

_The Thalmor behind the worlds destruction?_ The idea seemed outrageous. But given all that has happened of late, it wasn't out of the question. It seemed like everyone wanted to end the world these days. Maven handed Aera a small slip of parchment, upon it, a four pointed, gilded star was drawn.

"This was found in the book's case." She said. "It is our only lead."

Aera examined the paper. This was definitely the Shadow's logo, she remembered burning down a flag with the same image on it, but something just didn't make sense about all of this.

"Are you sure it isn't just a doppelganger?"

"We aren't. But that's where you come it. Find them. Find out what they are planning, and put a stop to it. If you can, bring back the book."

"Thank you, my Jarl. I will do my best." Aera bowed quickly and left the hall.

Aera headed back around the guilds entrance, head spinning. The sun was high in the sky now, but steel-grey clouds blocked most of its light. Small drops of rain misted her fur and a strong wind lifted her cloak around her. She hurried inside and packed up all her things, and anything else she could find. The last thing she needed was to go into this unprepared.

When Aera had last encountered the Summerset Shadows, true she had been a novice, but they were just beginning to form a guild but she was nearly killed and barely managed to crawled her way back to Riften in one piece.

Making sure she had all the required poisons, potions, and extra bandages, Aera threw her bag over her shoulder and made to leave.

"Where are you headed off to?" A voice asked. Aera whirled around and came face-to-face with Brynjolf, eying her curiously.

"A job, where did you think?" She replied.

"Normally you're much calmer about 'just a job'. Something's up, lass. What is it?"

Aera sighed. She trusted Brynjolf, and better to have at least someone know what she was up against in case she didn't come back. "Maven has informed me someone has stolen something from her; a family heirloom. A powerful book called the Neocresis. It's a book of dark magic. Apparently it will lead to the end of the world. And it's in the hands of the Thalmor."

Brynjolf looked shocked. "The Thalmor?"

"Actually, it's with the Summerset Shadows right now, but Maven suspects they are in league with them. It makes more sense that way actually."

"I thought you wiped them out months ago though?"

"We think they are reforming back at their old hideout. That's where I'm headed."

They shared a concerned moment before Brynjolf spoke. "I'm coming with you."

"No!" Aera's reply was harsh. She took a deep breath and continued. "I need you here to lead in my place. You are the only person I trust to do so. And should anything happen - ." He cut her off

"Nothing is going to happen. Trust me. Should I inform the rest of the guild?"

"There's no need. I plan to come back alive." She smiled at him and Brynjolf placed a hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Good luck, lass!" He called after her as she rushed for the ladder out.

Before she could begin her climb, a hand grabbed her satchel and yanked her back to the ground. Aera turned around mouth open and temper rising ready to fire insults at whoever at stopped her, but paused when she saw Lynne looking slightly confused and holding a Stamina potion.

"You dropped this." She said. Aera snatched the bottle from her muttering a thanks and began climbing again. "Where are you headed in such a hurry?" Lynne asked.

"It's none of your damn business." Aera turned and glared at her.

"I'm just concerned for the well-being of my Guildmaster . . ." Lynne said airily.

When she didn't respond, the Breton leaned back against the wall, folded her arms and stated, "I'm coming with you."

"No, definitely not. You are staying here where you can be…watched." Aera said. "Besides, this is personal business and far too dangerous to bring an initiate along for."

"Personal business should _never _be dangerous business. So like I said, I'm coming with you."

Aera huffed. Lynne did have a point though. Maybe a mission as risky as this _shouldn't _be undertaken alone…

"Fine," She conceded. "You can come. Grab your things and meet me up top. I won't wait long."


	3. West of Windhelm

**A/N: So this chapter is a tad bit shorter, and it looks like the next one might be...I'm not quite sure yet as to how the chapter lengths will pan out until I get the typed up. (I was originally writing this on my phone, so I have to "convert" it over before I can publish it.) **

**But if the next one ends up being shorter, then it means the one after will end up being longer. So don't panic ;)**

* * *

A few hours later, Aera and Lynne arrived at Windhelm. The sky was glowing scarlet and amber in the distance. Aera's fingers were numb with cold and there was frost on her fur. They dismounted, headed inside to Candlehearth Hall and purchased two rooms for the night. Just as Aera was about to crawl into the plush fur bed, there was a knock on her door. She quickly wrapped herself up in a blanket and opened the door a crack. On the other side, she saw Lynne looking tired but concerned and dressed in a simple robe. She gave a small smile when she saw Aera.

"I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, I was just settling in. What is it?" She asked.

Lynne shifted her weight. "Where exactly are we headed? What's going on? You haven't told me much about your little plan here."

Aera sighed. "You better come in. I have a story to tell you and it won't be a short one." Lynne sat herself on the edge of the bed as Aera began her tale.

"It was back when I had first joined the Guild," Aera began. "I had been an initiate for about a week, and was only just beginning to understand the delicate art of thievery. At the time, I was still taking orders from senior members, like Vex and Delvin."

"You took orders from _Delvin_?" Lynne asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's true. But really they were just passing out easier contracts; bedlams, fishing, things like that. Anyway, one day, Brynjolf approached me with a contract. He was second in command at the time, so this was a huge honor for me."

"If he was second, who was the Guildmaster?"

Aera scowled. "A man by the name of Mercer Frey."

"What happened to him?"

"I killed him." She looked up to see Lynne with a look of shock and fear.

"Why?" Lynne asked quietly.

"Because he betrayed the guild. He lied about something very important, and for the longest time, everyone believed him. But that isn't relevant. So I went to Brynjolf and he told me about a "new" guild that was forming just south of Windhelm. They called themselves the Summerset Shadows. They were a band of Altmer thieves and they came to Skyrim to try and make a name for themselves. So I took my housecarl, Lydia, and my close friend and excellent mage, Marcurio with me to take them out. My first thought was that this was going to be easy – in and out." Aera stopped and chuckled darkly to herself. "You have no idea how wrong I was. When we got there, we made our way inside with no problem. It wasn't until I took out the first few guards that I knew something was not right. This was turning out to be too easy. So I opened the door to one room and was bombarded with thieves. There must have been a dozen easily, waiting in ambush. In seconds they had both of my companions down and I was on my last limb.

"By this time we had taken care of most of them, but I barely managed to finish off the rest. We took a moment to recover before we took out their leader, Linwe. He was a good fighter, but nothing when compared to the fight before. We crawled back to Windhelm in pieces, but survived."

"But why are you telling me all this?" Lynne asked, resettling herself on the bed.

"Because that's where we are headed. Back to Uttering Hills Cave to fight them off. Only this time, they have something. Something powerful, a book called the Neocresis. It is a powerful book of dark magic, and if they figure out how to use it, there is no way we can defeat them."

"This is bad," Lynne said with a frown. "How much time do you think we have to stop them?"

Aera shrugged. "Trust me though, if they do, we will know."

Lynne stood up. "I . . . should get to bed." She stammered.

"Yeah," She mumbled in response. The door shut, and Aera lay back on her pillow. Her mind was restless for the longest time before she finally fell into a restless sleep.

After a quick breakfast the next morning, the two women gathered their things and set off down the frosted cobblestone path to the stables. They mounted their horses in silences. Aera mounted her dapple, Lanlock, and Lynne onto her palomino, Zephyr. They road west for about an hour until Aera stopped them. They dismounted and walked up along a stone overhang. Below them, two Altmer men in armor resembling that of the Guild's were idling around.

Aera motioned for them to get down when the men began to speak.

"When do you suppose Avicto will return?" One asked.

The other shrugged. "I do not know. He was headed to Riften, and had to make some stops along the way. But I suspect he will be back soon enough, and with the prize in hand." The two chuckled.

They were talking about the Neocresis, Aera was sure. The sound of horse hooves on snow echoed through the gully. A man wrapped in a dark grey cloak road up, dismounted his steed and approached the two elves. The man lowered his hood. He was obviously Altmer as well, with pale gold skin and bright green eyes. His silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and he held a parcel under his arm.

"Did you get it? Did you get the book?" One elf asked.

"I did indeed," Avicto smiled. "Among the other required elements for the ritual. Don't let your guard down. We are more vulnerable than ever at the moment." He then turned and disappeared into the cave entrance and the elves returned to their posts; one sat at the fire and the other wandered away and turned his back to them.

"Now is our time to strike," Aera whispered to Lynne. "We will want to take then out quickly so as not to arouse suspicion."

Lynne smiled and reached for her bow. It was simple, as she relied more on her sword in battle. Meanwhile, Aera slid Auriels Bow off her back. It seemed to glow ever so slightly at her touch. She drew a gleaming steel arrow and never wavered when she took aim at the guard facing away from them. Lynne understood and aimed for the one by the fire. There was a moment of deathly silence. She let fly her arrow. It whistled through the cold air and sank into the elf with a thump, right between his shoulder blades. His partner turned at the sound and Lynne released her arrow; it struck him solid in the chest and he too fell in the snow.

There was no time for celebration however, so they made their way down the cliff-face and into the mouth of the cave.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates on the story, but I'm sort of stuck as to where to take it next, so writing is a bit slow right now. And I start school again next week which definitely slow down on updates a bunch, but probably not the actual writing...if you understand where I'm taking this. But I have half of Chapter 4 typed up and am working on the rest now, and will try to get it out there before I start so you have something to read. **


	4. The Neocresis

"By the Eight," Lynne gasped. "It's freezing in here!"

It made sense; there was a layer of snow and ice over everything in their path, which made it seem ever more possible that the air was freezing in their lungs.

"Come on," Aera said, rubbing her hands together to fight the cold. "We need to finish this."

They wound their way through the icy tunnel, until they came to a fork. One side sloped up, the other down. It was as if she was there again.

_Swords clashed, making sparks in the chill. She spun around and drove her dagger into the elf's chest. He clutched at the wound and gargled through the blood in his mouth, "You will fall," Before collapsing, his blood staining the snow. A hand grabbed her shoulder. _

"Aera," Lynne asked as she came to. "Are you alright?" She shivered, but not from the cold.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said. "We should keep moving."

They took the path that sloped up, and after following it, came to another room. The area was much larger and opened up above them. There was a small fire towards the middle, with three elves around it. Up on a ridge, another stood watch. There were two more guarding the door that lead to the interior of the fort.

Aera motioned for Lynne to wait. She loaded an arrow and took aim for the elf on the ridge. Her arrow whistled through the air and struck true. The elf's fall was muffled by the snow and the others didn't seem to notice. The two by the door were her next targets.

"You get the one on the left." She whispered to Lynne. Nodding, she drew an arrow; Aera did the same. She took a deep breath, knowing that once they took down these two, the other three would be on their guard; they would have only moments for a chance to take them down.

Her arrow flew, followed seconds later by Lynne's and before they could cry out, the elves collapsed on the snow. As predicted, one elf, probably higher in rank judging by his armor, stood up. He called for arms, but by then, his remaining comrades had fallen as well by two more well placed arrows. He looked up and met Aera's eyes. She quickly reached for another arrow as Lynne switched for her sword. The elf drew his long sword and charged at them. He was fast and reached them in moments. Lynne ran out and intercepted him. The two sparred while Aera held her aim steady, waiting for an opening. Lynne finally caught him and sliced open his forearm. He gasped and faltered; Aera's arrow dug itself into his head. He flipped backwards at the impact as his blood splattered the walls around him.

"Let's go," Aera said removing her arrow. "There is still more to come." They made their way across the cavern to the old oak door. Aera picked the lock and the door opened, letting out a warm draft of air. Lynne sighed in relief. With both the armor and her fur, Aera certainly wasn't as cold as Lynne, and she made a mental note to ask for extra heating in their rooms tonight.

The sudden change from iced rock to warm wood was welcome. As her muscles began to defrost, Aera prepared herself for what was bound to come. How they managed to build a fort inside a mountain astounded her. Perhaps it was already here, and the mountain grew around it? Everything is Skyrim is ancient – so who's to say it isn't a possibility.

The two crept forward into the forts interior. A short hallway opened up in front of them, each wall lined with doors. One of these rooms held the Book; among other things Aera was sure. She loaded an arrow and took a stance across from the first door. She nodded to Lynne who opened it. Inside, an Altmer was writing at a desk on its back wall. Before he had time to turn around, her arrow had driven itself into his skull and he rolled to the floor. They moved onto each room in the same manner, most were empty, but any occupants were taken out easily. They approached the last door on the right. A soft whirring accompanied by a tinkling sound came from the other side of it and Aera heard a voice within; many voiced actually. Lynne opened the door slowly and they marched into the room, bows raised high.

"I must admit, I didn't expect you to breech my defenses so easily. Truly you are a force to be reckoned with." The high elf stood at the front of the room with his back to them, but turned as they entered. Behind him was a phenomenon unlike anything Aera had seen before; it was a glowing mass of blue and green magic that swirled around, and almost appeared to caress him. The voices Aera had heard before were clearly coming from it, as dozens of whispers echoed off the stone. In the middle of it, the magic streams seemed to blend together to form a solid wall, almost portal like in its entirety, but to where, she could not say. The elf smiled at them, his luminous green eyes gleaming. They scanned them over, but when they landed on Aera, his smile dropped.

"Ah, I know you. You were the one that murdered my father and destroyed his guild." He said with a scowl. "But this one," He turned to Lynne, "This one I do not recognize. Who are you my child? I want to know your name before I turn you inside out."

Lynne stared him down. "Listen here you sick bastard; I don't know what your problem is, but one false move and I'll pierce your throat before you have time to scream." Her fingers tightened around the delicate fletching of her arrows. "My name is Lynne, by the way. I hope you remember it on your way to the void."

The elf broke out into laughter, a sinister smile on his face. "Oh aren't you fun! You may call me Avicto, my sweet one. Now as for you," He turned back to Aera. "Why have you come here? What could you possibly hope to accomplish with this? You know that your actions are futile. I possess the most powerful magic in all of Tamriel! There is nothing you can do to stop me!"

She glared at him. "I could kill you where you stand? Face it, you're outnumbered. Try what you will, but I see you dead before the day is out." Her words came out strong, but her hands shook with trepidation.

"My, my, aren't you well-spoken for a primal _cat_." He hissed the last word at her; Aera hissed back.

"I was taught proper English so I could prove to highbloods like you that not all Khajiit are common filth!"

He scoffed. "You are all filth to me." Avicto turned his back to them and leaned over a lectern. When he turned back, he held a large black tome. Its cover was rotted from age and was covered with veins of glowing energy; not unlike the ones circling around the room. Avicto opened up the Neocresis, flipped to a page in the middle and began chanting.

Panicked, Aera went to release her arrow, but found she couldn't actually move. Looking over, she saw Lynne with a pained expression, also trying to no avail to free herself from whatever spell he had placed on them. Avicto's chanting grew quicker. The veins of magic from the tome were now winding themselves up his arms, pulsing threateningly. When he looked up again, Aera saw his eyes now glowed with the same power. His fingers tightened around the edges of the book, as if he was holding on to this realm with all his life. Maybe he was.

Next to her, Lynne began turning to face Aera. Hopeful she had broken through the spell, Aera grinned, but only for a moment. Lynne's bow was still drawn, and now her steel arrow was pointed straight at Aera's heart. Her eyes met Lynne's; they were rimmed with fearful tears. A sudden idea came to her, though it was not one she _wanted_ to act on, but _needed_ to act on.

"Shoot me." Aera whispered to her. "Shoot me, and I can shoot him once the spell is broken."

Startled, Lynne shook her head slowly at first, then faster. "No, no I won't do it!" she cried "I'll kill you!"

Aera looked her dead in the eye. "Lynne, you have to do this." She said. "I trust you."

She held the terrified Bretons gaze, willing her to believe. Lynne's eyes suddenly hardened, her face set in determined grimace. She nodded once. Her fingers opened and time seemed to slow as the arrow rocketed towards her. Aera closed her eyes.

At first it felt as if she had only been punched, then gasped as a pain unlike any she and ever experienced washed over her. Her senses became muddled, but she vaguely thought she heard Lynne screaming. Aera fell to one knee, but managed to stay upright. Avicto still enraptured in his spell barely had time to react to her arrow, and it only just missed his heart, striking him instead in the shoulder.

The tome snapped closed, and all its power was sucked back into it as its master was no longer in control. He stumbled backwards clutching his shoulder, smiled at them, then fell through the portal as it closed. Aera didn't remember falling until her face was on the cold, stone floor. As her vision darkened, she saw Lynne's face above her, then the blackness overwhelmed her and Aera slipped into the void.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on the update - this chapter took FOREVER to write. I had to several drafts and consult with my friend Kayla, who is Lynne's creator, on many things. Also I have been bogged down with homework, but I am on fall break for a few more days so I will try to get more written. **

**Ahh, I love cliffhangers. ;)**


End file.
